Percy Jackson and The Tablet of the Mist
by Reesie-cup4545
Summary: After TLO. TLO spoilers. When the war is over Percy tries to have as much a normal life as a demi-god can but can he especially when the mist dissapears? Read to find out.
1. thalia beats me up

Ok this is my first fanfic I hope that you like it!!!! Please R&R!!!! Comments and critisizam appreaciated!!! After TLO!!

Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson!!!!!

Percy's POV

Ok let me bring you up to speed. I just beat kronus, got the girl of my dreams, had the chance at immortality and turned it down for her. Its now 3 days after the war has ended and it's the first day of _school_. Ughhhh.

"…..cy…..up. Percy wake up!" my mom yelled at me while pulling me out of bed. CRASH. I fell onto the floor hitting my head first.

"OW" I yelled. I my be invulnerable but when your hurt unexpectedly it hurts. I looked up at my alarm clock, which I purposly forgot to set the night before. It said 6:17 a.m.

" I swear Percy it's harder to wake you up now." My mom said.

I guess I should explain, as you know I took a bath in the styx. Unfortunantly it has one serious downside, I have to sleep. A LOT.

Anyway I crawled to my feet, my mom left telling me to take a shower before school and went to make breakfast. I stumbled over to my dresser and found something clean then went to take a shower. About 15 minutes later I walked into the kitchen to see the greatest _first day of school breakfast ever. _Blue pancakes and blue eggs along with bacon and sausage. I took a seat across from Paul, my step-father, and began eating. About 10 minutes later I was finished and walked out the door to go back to Goode High, where Paul worked.

I just sat down for homeroom when Mrs. Stempson began the usual beginning of the year lecture. Since I had ADHD I listened for all of about 10 seconds before I stared out the window. There were a couple of birds nesting. I think Annabeth said that they were robins or something like that. Anyway I started looking around to see who was in my class. There were a couple of people I knew from last year like George Martin, Gabrielle and Brittney Umboro, identical twins, and Jason Martinez. I decided to look back outside.

"PERCY JACKSON" yelled someone. I turned to see who yelled at me just in time to see Thalia punch me in the face. I fell out of my desk and onto the floor, man why do I always end up on the floor? Thalia jumped on top of me and started to hit me repeatedly, which didn't hurt much because of the whole invulnerability thing.

I guess this deserves an explanation. About 2 days ago the gods summoned me to Olympus and asked me again if I wanted immortality.

"I am going to ask you one more time are you sure you do not want immortality?" asked Zeus.

" Yes I'm sure I don't want it" I said. " But there is one thing I have always wanted to do."

" What would that be" Zeus asked looking at me curiously.

" Well since I found out you were still alive, I have wanted to throw a thunderbolt."

"Hmmmmmm. Fine. You can throw _one _thunderbolt." Zeus said handing me a thunderbolt. I looked over the edge of Olympus and threw it as hard as I could. After I threw the thunderbolt I thanked Zeus and went and waited for the elevator. When the doors opened the first thing I saw was Thalia. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a band tee that I couldn't read because of my Dyslexia then I noticed she looked pissed.

I said " Hello. Why are you so angry?"

" MY FATHER ALMOST HIT ME WITH A THUNDERBOLT JUST NOW. THAT'S WHY IM SO ANGRY!!!!!" she replied.

" Um, your dad didn't throw it I did. Sorry." As soon as I said that she whipped her head around and started yelling at me luckily I had pushed the down button before she could get her hands on me.

And that brings us to why she is sittin on my chest and beating the crap out of me, or at least trying to anyway. About 30 seconds after she started beating me someone had apparently grabbed her wrist and pulled her off of me. That was one brave idiot whoever it was. I looked up to see who this idiot was it was…Nico?

"Thanks Nico." I said " but what are you doing here?"

" Is this really the best time to be asking that." He snapped.

" Hey seaweed brain. Are you alright." There was only one person who called me that. I got up and turned around to see Annabeth standing in front of me with her hands on her waist and a worried look on her face.

I wiped the blood from my nose and said to her " Whats up wise girl? Yeah im alright."

I started to look around the room and realized everyone was staring at the four of us with quizzical looks on their faces. I snapped my fingers, by the way Chiron had taught me how to control the mist, and said " she didn't beat me all you saw was me falling out of my desk and doing a face plant." Everyone just started laughing at my stupidity.

" Do you four know each other?" Mrs. Stempson asked.

"yeah" I said. " we went to the same summer camp" I explained.

" Oh ok well then please introduce yourselves Nico, Thalia, Annabeth." She said.

Nico went first "Nico Di Angelo." He was wearing just what he normally does a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, a black shirt and a black leather coat. His hair was still as long, and shaggy as ever.

" Thalia Grace. Im from New Jersy." She said through clenched teeth, her electric blue eyes glowing. She was wearing black jeans, black converse, and a black shirt with a picture of the moon.

"Annabeth Chase. Im from San Francisco." She said smiling. Her blond hair was in a pony tail and her stormy grey eyes were looking at me. She wore a regular pair of jeans, a blue and green tie-dye shirt and a pair of earrings. I looked around and noticed that all the guys were staring, mouths open at my Annabeth. I think she noticed too because she reached up putting her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I heard a lot of "what the hecks" and " im gonna get you Jackson". She pulled away blushing and smiling

" what was that for" I whispered.

" I wanted to. And to keep those other guys from asking me out." She replied, then noticed an open desk next to mine and sat down. Thalia sat as far away from me as possible and Nico sat in between us just in case.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, with the exception that I noticed we were all in the same classes. We were even taking Greek mythology. I think we all had the same idea, easy A since we were demi-gods and were masters at it.

When the final bell rang I walked over to Annabeth.

" you wanna walk home together wise girl?" I asked.

" Sorry I can't seaweed brain I have a few things to do first." She replied. And with that she kissed me again and left. Since I didn't have anything better to do I decided to go home.


	2. Surprise

Percys POV

I got home and said hello to my mom.

" did anything interesting happen at school today?" she asked with a small grin on her face as if she knew what had happened.

"you knew the whole time didn't you?" I asked her.

"well … yes. I didn't tell you because Annabeth wanted to surprise you."

"It wasn't just Annabeth that was there, Thalia and Nico were there too"

"oh. Well I guess that was a bit of a shocker, huh." My mom said laughing.

"ok. Well im gonna go take a nap. Could you wake me up when dinner is ready?"

"ok"

I walked up the stairs and into my room and plopped myself down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Annabeths POV

I kissed seaweed brain goodbye then left the room. I went strait to the back door to meet up with Thalia and Nico.

" Hey" I said

" umm not to seem rude Annabeth but where are we going to stay? A hotel?" Thalia asked.

"uh. No. we have a place to stay." I said.

"ok but where?" Asked Nico

"percys'" I mumbled.

"huh" they said in unisin.

" we are staying at percys'" I said blushing.

" I am NOT staying at his place" Thalia said. Putting emphasis on 'not'.

"oh well do you plan on living on the street? I asked her probably sounding a little harsh.

"No. I am not going to live on the street." She said sighing finally agreeing to stay at Percy's after about a 30 minute argument.

I pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket that Mrs. Blofis, percys' mom, had givin me. It took me a while and I finally decipherd it. I read it out loud.

"west 32 street apartment number 23B."

We got our things and went to make sure that all of our school records had been transferred, including Nicos fake ones. Once we had confirmed they had we left and headed to Percys house.

A little while later I looked at my watch and it was almost 4:30. Ok I know he doesn't live this far from school. I turned around and said " um we're kinda lost"

"WE"RE WHAT?" Thalia yelled attracting the attention of several new yorkers.

" well we could just call a cab." Nico suggested.

So that's just what we did. I asked the driver to take us to this street showing him the piece of paper.

" alright. West 23 street." He said as he looked at the paper.

All of a sudden Thalia and Nico, Mostly Nico, Screamed " YOU HAD US GOING THE WRONG WAY!!"

" well soory for being dyslexic." I snapped at them sarcasticly. It was a long quiet ride but we finally got to percys house.

" that'll be 22.65." said the cabbie. We all digged trrough our pockets and managed between the three of us to get 23 dollars.

After we paid the cabbie we went into the building and foun the apartment, after knocking on a couple others, but I think we did pretty good considering we were all dyslexic. It only took 3 tries before we got the right one.

Mrs. Blowfis opened the door and exclaimed " Paul they're here. We don't need to call the police." Then she gave each of us a big hug, and invited us in.

" wheres percy" I asked.

"oh he's in his room taking a nap." She replied.

"um is it ok if we wake him up" Thalia said with a wicked grin creeping on her face.

" well dinner is almost ready so I guess so, but first tell me what took you so long."

"Annabeth misread the directions you gave her and we ended goin in the opposite direction and got lost." Nico explaind looking very tired himself.

Just then Thalia asked "where is pecys room?"

"Up the stairs and it's the 2nd door on the left. Your room is right across from his." Percys mom said.

"thanks." Thalia said running for the stairs. Oh crap I thought, remembering what happened this morning, and running after her with Nico right behind me.

We heard a thump and percy yelling " OW. WHAT THE HELL THALIA!!!!!!"

We skidded into percys room, man his room was messy.

Percys POV

I was sound asleep when all of a sudden im on the floor, _again_, and Thalia is kicking me in the back near my weak spot.

I grabbed her foot and pushed her off balance, she fell backwards into a bed, wait a second why are there 2 beds in my room?

" OW. WHAT THE HELL THALIA!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Just then Annabeth and Nico ran in with frightened looks on their faces.

" ok im done beating you up percy I think that makes up for what you did to me the other day." Thalia said with a smug look on her face.

"percy dinner is almost ready." Annabeth said walking over and kissing me on the cheek. "well we gotta unpack see ya in a few minutes." Dragging Thalia with her.

I turned to Nico and asked "what does she mean 'unpack'?"

"geez I know your stupid but even you should be able to figure it out" he said as he began unpacking a bad that was in the corner of the room, that I didn't even notice.

"Wait… you don't mean… you guys are staying here, do you?" I asked.

"Wow. What was your first clue, genious?" he asked sarcasticly.

"DINNER'S READY" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

We all rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom had made chicken with greenbeans and salad. We all sat down at the table.

" so how was your first day of school?" my mom asked.

Slowly we went around the table telling my mom how our day was, except Nico but then again he almost never talks about how he feels. I guess its just because he was a son of Hades.

After we finished dinner and thanked my mom we went into the living room to watch tv while my parents did the dishes, except Annabeths because she did hers even though my mom said she didn't. I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channals trying to find something we could all agree on. We finally agreed on mythbusters(**I do not own mythbusters!!!!**). just then my mom and Paul walked in and turned off the tv.

" mom we were watchin thatand it's a brand new episode." I said.

"I don't care if it was, we need to talk." She said with a tone that said don't question me again. And Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth started to get up to walk away when my mom said " We need to talk to _all _of you." And with that they sat back down.

"ok there are going to be some new rules around here. First curfew is 11:00. Second doors are to be open at all times unless you are sleeping. Third, and this one is for percy and Annabeth, absolutly NO SEX!!! Is that understood?" my mom said.

" WE ARNT GOING TO HAVE SEX!!!!!" me and Annabeth said at the same time while standing up.

" I said 'IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!???"

We sat down and agreed to the terms.

Just as we agreed to the terms I was, for a lack of a better term, poofed away.


	3. A talk with Athena

Annabeths POV

" WE ARNT GOING TO HAVE SEX!!!!!" me and percy said at the same time while standing up.

" I said 'IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!!!???"

We sat down and agreed to the terms and then all of a sudden pecy disapeared in a cloud of smoke with an owl shimmering in it. I knew it was my mom, Athena. I started crying and silently praying that she wouldn't kill him.

Percys POV

After the smoke had cleared away I noticed that I was laying on a bed staring up at…

"…Athena?"

"Ah you have awoken I see."

"Um……….not to sound rude but where am I and why did you bring me here?" I asked getting up and rubbing my eyes trying to wake up.

"Hmmmm. Well i think you are smart enough to figure that out on your own." She said emotionlessly while turning around.

I stood there for a minute taking in my surroundings, a bed, white marble all around and several olive trees and a couple of owls, then I said, very intelligently "uh…….i'm………at………..your…….palace." she nodded. Then I said " but I still don't understand why i-" then with sudden realization I screamed "DON'T KILL ME PLEASE, ILL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY" but she only smiled.

" I am not going to kill you today Percy Jackson. But I would like to have a chat with you." She said as she waved her hand and a table appeared with nector and ambrosia for her and a can of coke and a bag of nacho cheese doritos for me. "please sit." She instructed, sounding more angry as she continued, pointing to a chair. I sat down not want to make her anymore angry so I did as I was told.

"It has come to my attention." She said while taking a seat and sipping on the nector in front of her. " that you are _dating_ Annabeth as well as _living _with her." She said clearly disgusted by the idea that I was doing both.

Oh crap . I thought. This is not going to end well. She must have noticed my reaction because she said

" I swear upon the river styx that I will not kill you. Today anyway."

"Uh…..thank you lady Athena." I squeeked out.

Yea your probably wondering why the guy who was invulnerable was acting like such a wuss. Well even I know that my invulnerability is nothing compared to the wrath of a god.

" All I wish for is that you make her happy." Athena said with a menacing glare in her eyes. " Because if you hurt her-" now growing to about 15 feet and pulling out a sword and poking my throat with it " I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND TOSS YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF TARTARUS WITH THE WORST MONSTARS YOU WILL EVER SEE. DO….YOU…..UNDERSTAND.... JACKSON!!!!!!!!" she yelled so loud that her temple started to shake.

Just then my father, posiedon, walked in and grabbed Athenas' wrist and pulling the sword away from my throat. Phew, that was close.

"What do you think you are doing to my son" He asked Athena.

" I wasn't going to kill him, _posiedon, _I was meerly asking him a question. Which he still hasent answered." She said sounding kind of pissed.

I gulped and then looked up to Athena and said the smartest thing I could think of, which in hindsight wasn't all that intelligent, " Uh….huh"

Once my father and Athena calmed down a little my father asked if I was ready to go home.

" Yea I would. Thanks."

With a final warning Athena said "Remember Jackson I will be watching you."

I shivvered at the thought.

"Are you ready to go my son." Posiedon asked.

"Yea im ready. Oh and Athena, I swear upon the river styx that I will neve puposfully hurt Annabeth."

And with that my father transported me back to the couch.

" PERCY!!!!"

Annabeths POV

After I cried for about 30 minutes I suddenly smelt the ocean. I whipped my head around and screamed "PERCY!!!!" I started kissing him, thankful that my mom hadnt killed him, and he kissed me back. We were kissing for what seemed like forever when someone coughed. We immedietly broke apart blushing tomato red.

"Oh Percy thank the gods your still alive." Percys mom said as she pulled him into a bear hug and wouldn't let go until..

" Mom…..cant…..breathe!!"

"oh im so sorry honey"

"What did Athena want?" Nico asked.

"sorry I cant tell you." I said shrugging, which wasn't true but I didn't think that everyone needed to know what had happened so I decided to tell Annabeth later.

*Later that night*

Just before we all went to bed I kissed Annabeth goodnight and whispered

"meet me on the couch at midnight." She nodded.

It was now 11:57p.m so I quietly crawled out of bed, trying my hardest not to wake Nico in the other bed, and tiptoed out of the room and down the stairs. There in the shadows I saw Annabeth sitting on the couuch and walked over to her.

"hey wise girl."

"hey seaweed brain. What did you want to talk about?" she asked while kissing me.

"well I wanted to tell you what happened when your mother um took me."

As I told her what had happened I could see her emotions changing from worry to ditraught to tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. When I finnished she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and I lowered my head to kiss her and she raised hers when our lips met I could taste the salt from her tears. Our toungues met and I layed down on the couch with her on top of me she was moving her hands through my hair as I slid my hands down to butt. We were like that for the longest time when we broke apart I noticed that it was almost 2:00 a.m.

We walked up to our rooms holding hands and kissed each other again before we went back to our own rooms.

**(if you are wondering why Thalia isnt with the hunters here is why!!!)**

Nicos POV

I heard Percy get up and try to sneak out of the room. Man he is loud when he trying to be sneaky. Once he was out of the room and downstairs I got up and went across the hall to Thalia and Annabeths room. I knocked quietly and heard a soft voice inside

" come on in Nico"

I opened the door and there was Tahlia. My jaw dropped when I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing pink, frilly underwear and nothing else, almost as she expected me to come into her room tonight.

"well are you going to stand there gawking at me or are you going to come over here?" she said getting into the bed.

I went over to her bed and got in and we started kissing. I started to move my hands against her soft skin and she was moving her hands under my shirt. I moved my hands slowly onto her back and began to try to take her bra off. She grabbed my hands and said

"no Nico, we arnt going to do anything like that…yet." She said as she teased me and I started kissing her neck.

I heard Percy start coming back up the stairs and told Thalia "Thalia stop, stop. Percy is coming back upstairs. I gotta get back to my room before percy does."

"fine we'll continue this another time." She said giving me a final kiss.

I shadow travaled into my bed just as percy opened the door, realizing how tired I was and fell asleep.


	4. The rest of the week

**THE NEXT MORNING- IN THE KITCHEN-BREAKFAST**

**Percys POV**

**We were all in the kitchen getting our breakfasts, by all I mean me, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth, when my mom and Paul wandered in, both looking furious. **

"**Oh crap, I hope they don't know about last night." I whispered in Annabeths ear so only she could hear me.**

" **How did everyone sleep?" my mom asked while making some coffee. **

**We all mumbled our fines and goods. I was about to eat a spoonful of Fruity pebbles when all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head with something. I turned around in my chair to see my mom holding a small piece of copper pipe.**

" **What was that FOR?" I asked trying not to sound as angry as I was.**

"**What do you think it was for?" my mom said while turning around putting the copper pipe back and grabbing a wooden spoon.**

"**How am I supposed to know? You're the one who hit me!" I said while getting up. SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!! She knows! I thought.**

"**OH REALLY YOU DON'T KNOW!!" my mom screamed.**

"**PERCY I DON'T CARE IF YOU AND ANNABETH MAKE-OUT BUT- WHERE DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR GOING!!"**

"**Well this doesn't really concern me or Thalia so we're just gonna go to school." Nico said while shaking.**

" **OH AND I SUPPOSE YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD HEAR YOU TWO LAST NIGHT!!! YOUR ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO MINE!!" She yelled at Nico and Thalia.**

**Wow. I thought. So that's why Thalia isnt with the Hunters. **

**So 10 minutes later and a bunch of screaming and whinnin, mostly by Nico, we finnaly got to leave for school. Everyone but me was rubbing their butts and complaining.**

" **Man I've never seen your mom get that mad before." Annabeth whined.**

" **yeah well I wanted to keep this a secret but its because my mom is pregnant." I mumbled the last words.**

"**oh great 9 months of this." Thalia said sarcastically.**

**Today was only Tuesday, the second day of school, and I bet your thinkin that was the worst part of the week, well think again. The whoe week was a disaster one right after another.**

**On Friday two Football players started hitting on Annabeth and Thalia.**

_**Flashback-**_

**We were sitting at our lunch table, you guessed it, eating lunch. Except Annabeth who was already finished and working on her homework, when these guys came up and started talking to Annabeth and Thalia.**

"**Hey, your name is Annabeth. Right?" said Brandon Scattner, the quarterback for the JV Football team.**

"**And your Thalia?" said Jason Beamer.**

" **yea." Said Annabeth and Thalia at the same time.**

" **Why do you hang out with these losers?" Brandon asked Annabeth.**

" **Cause he is my boyfriend." She said pointing at me.**

" **what is that the only reason you hang out with me?" I said sarcastically as I got up to throw away my trash and kissing her on the cheek. She didn't answer me.**

" **And hes my boyfriend." Said Thalia pointing to Nico.**

" **well why don't you dump them and go out with someone cooler?" Brandon asked.**

" **Who then?" Annabeth and Thalia said looking at the guys that were hitting on them as I sat back down.**

**Then suddenly Brandon kissed Annabeth and Jason Kissed Thalia. As sooon as they did both girls pushed them away, slapped them and then tok our, mine and Nicos, drinks and threw them in their face.**

**Both me and Nico also got up and got ready to fight. **

" **WHAT THE HELL THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" we yelled at them.**

**They got up and we started fighting. **

**Me and Brandon and Nico and charged me and I simply sidestepped and he ran into the table. "AAAAAAHHHH" He screamed as he continously tried to hit me. I hit him in the gut and he dubbled over. **

**I said to him " There are only two things I am scared of in this world and you arnt one of them!" and I hit him again. He crawled backwords and got up.**

" **Oh yeah. Whats little Jakson afraid of? The dark!!" he said as he laughed.**

"**No. im not scared of the dark. Im only scared of 2 people." I said to him. Well its not like I could say Gods in front of a mortal.**

"**Who?" Brandon questioned.**

" **Annabeths mom and Thalias dad."**

" **WHAT!!?? Your scared of a couple of **_** old **_**people!?" he said as he began to laugh out of control.**

" **yea but I would apolgise if I were you." I said noticing Athena and Zeus in the crowd of peole watching the fight.**

" **Oh yea and why is that, Jackson?" still laughing.**

"**Mrs, Chase, Mr. Grace. Would you like to continue from here?" I said. Brandon whipped his head around and saw Athena and Zeus.( the people I called Mr. Grace and Mrs. Chase)**

**Zeus and Athena walked over to the fight, Zeus pulling Nico off of Jason.**

"**IM NOT THAT OLD!!" yelled Athena smaking Brandon across the face and he fell to the floor. I started laughing while everyone else just stood there dumbstruck.**

"**Mom what are you doing here?" Annabeth said.**

" **Dad?" Thalia asked.**

"**Hello honey." Athena said as she and Annabeth hugged.**

**Thalia and Zeus just stood there,neither one of them has ever been the hugging kind of people, at least with each other.**

"**We came to see how you were doing." Athena said.**

"**Hello Mrs. Chase. How are you today?" I asked as Athena turned to face me.**

" **Perseus. I guess that I am doing fine. But why were you two fighting ?" she asked as she pointed to the four of us. Me , Nico, Brandon and Jason.**

**I then took the next few minutes to explain what had happened. **

" **Well, I now have a **_**small**_** amount of faith that I made the right choice in letting you date my daughter." She said, emphasizing the word **_**small**_**. " **_**Do not make me regret my choice, or else."**_

" **yes ma'am" I said looking at Athena. And then they said they were pulling us out of school early to take us to lunch. It was good but I was still praying to evey god I knew that Athena wouldn't kill me.**

_**End Flashback-**_

**That was the worst week of school I have ever had.**


	5. Christmas Day

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THE STORY!!!!!

Percys POV

It's a few months after the first week of school. Not much has happened, aside from the normal stuff. A few monster attacks, guys hitting on Annabeth an Thalia and grils hitting on me and Nico.( appearently when your dating someone as hot as Annabeth the girls really want you) They were all turned away, the guys usually had a missing tooth because me and Nico kept getting into fights when this happened and the girls, well lets just say it was worse than what happened to the guts. ( girls can get really scary when they wan to.

It's christmas morning, and I was woken up in the worst way possible, UGH. Anyway the night before my mom told us that we could go down and open presents untill I was up. (I was usually the last one up. Invulnerability= very tired). I woke up while I rolled down the stairs.

" AAHHHHH, WHAT THE HADES JUST HAPPENED!!!" I screamed as I tried to get up and falling down because I was so dizzy.

" It's about time you woke up kelp face." Thalia said to me. Then I looked at the clock on the wall it was 10:42 a.m.

"You didn't have to throw me down the stairs." I snapped back at her.

" Well we tried shaking you, hitting you, pouring water on you, and yanking you out of bed but nothing worked so we pushed you down the stairs." Nico said as he walked by with an evil smile on his face " And now we can open the presents."

I whipped my head around and said " Oh yea its Christmas!"

"Jeez sometimes you can really be such an idiot, seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she kissed me. After we had a passionate Christmas Day morning kiss we broke apart and I said " Well I may be an idiot, but im your idiot." She laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

When we were all in the living room next to the tree my mom told us to take turns opening presents so that she could take some pictures. The line-up was Thalia, Annabeth, Me, and then Nico. We looked uder the tree and each of us had 3 presents.

Thalia went and picked up her biggest present it was from her father, Zeus. He had gotten her, probably to his dislike, a huge collection of extreamly expensive black make-up with some other dark colors. Annabeth opened her present fom her mother, Athena, she got a book detailing the blueprints of olympus before it was destroyed by kronus, I somehow knew it would be a couple of days before she put the book down. I opened my fathers present first. As I looked at it, it seemed smaller than everyone elses present that they had gotten from their goddly parents. I reluctantly opened it and what I found was a set of car keys and a note. It said:

_Dear Percy,_

_I heard you finally passed your driving test(_yea it took a while but I finally got it_) and I heard you needed a car. _

_Love, _

_Posiedon_

I ran outside the apartment, along with everyone else, pressed the unlocking button and saw my new car. It was and infinniti G37 coupe. It's a dark green on the out side and has a nautical theme on the inside, Blue seats with waves on the headreast and even a magical fish tank in the ceiling. Everyone just stood there admireing it.

About 30 minutes later we all got really cold so we went back inside to finish opening we were all done ihad gotten a new Yankees hoodie and Modern Warefare 2. Annabeth had gotten a new laptop and the latest arcatecture software. Thalia had gotten the new greenday CD and and brand new knee high black high heels that had latches up and down them. Nico got a new leather coat, a new pair of custom black converse, and from his father a skull ring that turned into a new, longer stygion (sp. Cheak?) steel sword that has almost the same effect as Thalias sheild, only it was a bit more creepy. We all jumped in terror when we first saw it.

" Merry Christmas and thank you everyone." The four of us said, Nico being as quiet as ever when he did.

"Well there is actually one more present for you." My mom said as she got up and went upstairs. We all looked at each other and wondered what she was she was talking about.

My mom retourned a few minutes later with four envalopes, and handed one of them to each of us.

We looked at eachother again, shrugged our shoulders and then opened the envelopes.

We had all gotten a one day pass to the biigest indor water park in New York, (A/N Made up).

We all ran over to my mom, surprisingly so did Nico did to, and gave her a huge hug.

We would go in a few days but for now we just enjoyed the rest of the day.

Around 2:00 we all got ready to go out to dinner, compliments of our parents, the godly ones. Nico , Paul and I were wearing suits, of course. The girls wore dresses. I thought that my mom and Thalia looked great but then I noticed Annabeth. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that cut off at the knees. It sparkled all over. It was totally unlike her but I didn't care she looked amazing.

" Are you just going to stand there staring at me all day or are we going to go?" she asked me as she walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Uhhh….. yeah lets go." I said.

Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I went in my new car, thanks again dad, to the restaurant. When we got there we waited outside for my mom and Paul. They got there just a few minutes after we did. We got separate tables, the four of us at our own table and my mom and Paul at their table.

Our waitress came over.

"Hi, my name is Brittney and I'll be your waitress for today. Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

"Coke." I said.

" ." Said Nico.

"Diet coke." Said Annabeth.

"Pepsi." Thalia said not even looknig up from the menu.

"ok I'll be right back with your drinks." She said walking away.

After a few minutes she came back with our drinks. Looking into my eyes as she put them down. For one reason or another my eyes had that effect on women. I glanced at Annabeth and she looked kind of angry.

" Have you decided on what you'll have?" she asked still not looking away from my eyes.

" I'll have the strip, medium rare with a side of…..potatos."

" I'll have the lobster with a side of crabcakes" Annabeth said, clearly a little peeved.

" The Prime Rib and Sweet Potatos." Nico said

" I want the Filet mignon, medium with a chef salad." Thalia said, also peeved because the waitress was now cheaking out Nico.

" Alright." She said while picking up the menus and winking at Nico and me.

After she left we started talking about all kinds of different things from our childhood, except Nico who still didn't remember much about it, so he told us about what he did while we were in school the year before since he just traveled the country.

About 40 minutes after we ordered our food Brittney showed up and served us. Again she couldn't stop staring at me and Nico. Once she served us she really started to try and flirt with us.

" Do you need anything else?" she asked as she clearly stared into my eyes and then looking at Nico.

"OK, that's enough! Stop hitting on my boyfriend before I hit you!" Annabeth said angrily. She said it loud enough that a man who was walking by heard her and walked over.

" Hello I'm James, the manager. Is there something wrong here?" he asked.

"Yes, there is. She has been hitting on our boyfriends since we got here." Thalia answered, pointing at Brittney. I was kinda surprised she was the one who answered.

"I am sorry for that. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked while ushering Brittney away.

"just a new waiter is fine." Annabeth said.

"Ok. Your new waiter will be right with you." He said as he walked toward the kitchen.

The rest of the night was pretty boring. We loved the food. When we got home it was almost 10:00. We all got changed into more comferatable clothes. My mom and Paul went to bed. Once we changed we came back down to the living room to watch 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' starring Jim Carry. We were too tired to go back upstairs so we just cuddled together on opposite sides of the couch and fell asleep.

**Yeah I know it was kindof boring but I plan on making the next chapter better.**


	6. The Waterpark

Annabeths POV

Friday:

". Gods!" I sat bolt upright, accidently hitting Percy in the mouth.

" Ow." He said playfully 'cause he really wasn't. " What was that for?"

" I just realized that neither Thalia,Nico, or Me have swimwear! And we're going to tomarrow!"

"Oh. I guess that is a problem." Percy said while grinning. "I'll drive. I need to get a new one too."

-1Hour Later-

" Ok, we'll meet back here in an hour ." I said.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Percy and Nico said in unisin as they walked to the mens department.

**(yes I know it's the middle of winter but lets just pretend there really is a place selling bikinis and trunks)**

Thalia and I walked over to the bikinis, lucky for us since it's the middel of the winter they're half price.i picked out a light green one, almost the same color as Percys eyes. _Man his eyes are so hot. _I thought as I stared at it and decided to get it. I walked over to Thalia, who was appearently very indesicive.

"Annabeth can you help me pick one? I don't know which one I like better." She asked when she noticed I was right next to her.

There were 3 of them laying out in front of her. The first thing I noticed about them was they were all very _skimpy_. I mean mine was skimpy too but not to the point she was taking it. Anyway, the first one was stipped black and white like a zebra. The seconed was spotted like a leapard and sparkled slightly. The last one was a completely black _Thong_ bikini.

"Well considering we'll be around a bunch of kids Thalia I don't think you should get the thong one."

"Hmmm…y…yeah I guss your right." She said turning around and putting it back. "oh, you know what I think I'll wear this one instead." She said turning around holding a black string bikini that had skulls in _certain _areas.

" Well I don't like it, but it's better than the thong one."

We paid for the bikinis and met the guys. After we had lunch we went home. The guys kept pestering us to show them our new bikinis but we told them they had to wait untill tomarrow.

-Saturday-

Annabeths POV cont.

We woke up early, except Percy who we had to carry into the car, and pack our stuff into Percys car and were on our way. Thalia and Nico bothe fell back to sleep after we stopped at a gas station to pick me up a coffee, and some water to fill up the tank. Percys car ran on water. About 2 hours later I shook Thalia awake and she in turn woke up Nico. Nico spent the next half hour waking up percy. He woke up just as we pulled into the parking lot. It was huge.

We got out of the car, grabbed our stuff and walked to the gate. We showed the guard our passes and he let us through. We went to change.

"Thalia are you almost done?" I asked as I stood outside the door.

"Yea." She said walking out.

"Alright lets go." I said walking to the door.

We walked out of the changing room and saw the boys over at some seats. As we got closer I noticed there were a couple of girls talking to them. _ Who are they?_ I wondered . on look at Thalia and I knew she was wondering the same thing. As we goot closer I started to hear what they were saying.

" Awww come on, why wont you guys come and play with us." The girl next to Percy asked as she grabbed his hand.

" Yea lets go ride some slides together, it'll be fun." The girl holding onto Nico said.

" No. We've told you already we're waiting for our girlfriends." Percy said yanking his hand away.

"Hey Percy. You been waiting long?" I asked as I walked up from behind and kissed him on the cheek. Thalia saw what I was doing and did the same to Nico.

" UHH! Fine go play with you dirty litt-"the girl that was holding onto Percy started to say.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Percy warned.

"-le whores!" she finnished and her and her friend started laughing.

I looked at Thalia we both nodded rocked back and punced them in the jaw. They fell back terrified as me and Thalia started to move forrward. Then they scrabbled up and ran in the opposite direction. We didn't see them again all day.

"Good one." Percy said to me as we kissed. And I noticed him staring at me. Then I realized it was the first time he'd seen me in a bikini. I didn't say anything cause I knidof liked the attention.

"Nice." Nico said as he and Thalia kissed.

"Ok."Percy said looking around. "let ride that one first.

I looked to see where he was pointing and it was the tallest slide in the whole place. Then I noticed Thalia as she looked too.

" You guys go on ahead we'll catch up. Ok. And save us a spot." I said as they started walking away. Percy waved in aknolagment.

"I don't know if I can get on there. You know Im afraid of heights." Thalia said to me.

"Hey it'll be alright. All the rides are safe, if they wernt then they wouldn't have people riding them." I said tring to comfort her. "Plus if you were to fall out there are three things keeping you from getting hurt." I said.

"Oh yea, whats that?" Thalia asked her body shaking from the nervousness.

"1. Percy. He controlls water and there is plenty of it around here. 2. Nico. He can Shadow Traval and catch you. And 3. Your father, Zeus. He wouldn't let you get hurt like that." I said she seemed to calm down quite a bit. Then after she agreed with me we walked over to the slide.

We found the guys about half way up, near the end of the line. It was about a 15 minute wait until we got to the top. The life guard gave the usual safty speechas we got in. I put one foot in and shiverd, then all of a sudden the water got warmer. I looked over at Percy and he winked. Once a green light appeard above the tunnel the lifeguard pushed us into a dark tunnel. Immediately Thalia started to scream and just so she didn't feel weird so did I.

We saw a light at the end of the tunnel and as we got closer we saw that it dropped off. Thalia was, unforunantly going backwords when we went over. As soon as she noticed she screamed even louder which I didn't think was possible. Both Percy and Nico were kindof sitting back and enjoying themselves with big grins on their faces. After that we went on a couple more slides, ones that were way closer to the ground, andthen decided to go in the wave pool.

Nico and Thalia we both very uncomfertable in bodies of water bigger than a small pool, like the ones that catch you at the bottom of water slides, because they wernt recommended to be in their uncle domain. Like percy isnt really welcomed in the sky or the underworld. When the wave generator started the waves slowly came out and kept getting bigger and bigger. It got to a point where I knew Percy was doing something because the lifeguards on either side looked like they were freaking out.

"cut it out!" I whispered to him. And then when they stopped the lifeguards stood there staring for a few minutes then went back to their chairs. After we came out we all decided to get lunch.

Percy and Nico went and got us some food as me and Thalia found somewhere to sit. We got really lucky cause the only table we found had just been emptied. A few minutes later Percy and Nico came back with our food. We were about halfway done with our meal when we heard screaming. We got up to see what was going on and what we saw didn't shock us at all. A whole buch of monsters were attacking and we have stop them.

I grabbed my knife from my bag, that I had gotten on our way to get lunch, as Percy uncapped Riptide, Thalias shield, Aegies(idk if I spelled it right) and Nicos skull ring turning into his sygtian sword(spell cheak?) We all charged. Thalia and Nico took on the hellhounds, I took the empousa and Percy fought the hyperborean().

I dodged the first empousi and stabbed it with my knife and it butst into dust. The second one surprised me from behind and cut my forearm. It took a little more time to kill that one and when I did I noticed that Percy was having trouble with the hyperborean. I rush over to help him, unfortunatly because I didn't have my hat he saw me coming and just flicked me away. I hit something and before I blacked out I heard Percy scream "ANNABETH!!!!"

"come on Annabeth, wake up. Please wake up." I heard Percy say as I fluttered my eyes open and saw tears streaming down his cheaks. And I noticed he was holding me.

"Geez seaweed brain I didn't know you cared so much," I said weakly with a slight grin. He noticed this and stopped crying long enough to kiss me.

"Are you alright."

"yea. Just some cuts and bruises and a broken arm." I said as he gave me some of the emergency necter and ambrosia we brought just in case. I immediately felt a lot better. My cuts and bruises faded and my arm began to heal. As I stood up I saw that there were a lot of people watching from a distance.

"Hey gimmie some of that!" some gut said running at us. He had cuts all over and was bleeding pretty bad. He caught Percy by surprise and took the bag of ambrosia.

"NO!!!" The four of us yelled at him but it was too late. He started turning red and sweating then he just burst into flames. Someone ran up to him, I assume to be his wife, and stared at her now burnt to a crisp husband.

"it was poisoned. You poisoned my husband!" she said as she whipped around to face us.

Just then we were in a dark and enclosed place. It scared me a lot. Then I realized Nico Shadow Travaled us all. We ended up in the parking lot right next to the car and he passed out from exaustion. We got him into the car then got in ourselves and sped home.

-About 2 hours later-

We got back to Percys and ran inside while carrying Nico, who was still out. We quickly ran into the living room where Paul and were watching tv.

"What happened to Nico?" Percys mom inquired.

"Tell you later, turn the news on." Thalia said as she sat on the couch. Paul did as she said and just as we predicted they were showing the report about the waterpark.

"…_still have no idea who those kids are or what those creatures were."_ The newsman said as pictures of us from the park flashed on the screen. _"Again here is the footage taken from the waterparks security tapes."_ The fight showed up on screen.i wnced as it showed me getting hit by the hyperborean. As soon as that happened I noticed there was sound.

"_ANNABETH!!" _

I could tell he was angry because the water started to rise.

"_DROWN!!"_ Percy screamed at it in Ancient Greek. And as he did so an orb of water formed around its head. It tried to swat it away but it was pointless and in a few seconds he froze and exploded.

The camera swithced to Thalia and Nico. Thalia summond some lightning and struck a hellhound and it turned to dust. They were having trouble until Nico pushed his sword into the ground opening a fissure.

"_As the son of Hades and the king of ghosts I cammand you to return."_ He shouted. It took them a minute to snap out of it but they followed his orders. We shut the tv off after that.

"Paul what did you see?" Percy asked quietly as he turned to Paul and his expression said it all. Everything.

And with that we all realized that _the mist was gone_.


	7. My What?

Percys POV

After the whole waterpark incident we spent Sunday deciding whether or no to go to school on Monday. We took until dinner to decide. We were gonna go but at the first sign of cops we would run for it.

~Monday~

We arrived at school that morning just before the bell rang. We were extreamly nervous.

"Why are the four of you late?" Mrs. Stempson asked as we tried to sneak into class.

"We overslept." Annabeth replied.

"Hmm well seing as it's just after christmas break I wont give you detention. Now take your seats." She said as she began to take attendance. And we did.

We had made it through 1st and 2nd period and started to relax. Big mistake.

"Will the following students please come down to the princapals office. Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo. Thank you." A lady said over the school intercom.

Oh this is just great. I thought. We slowly made our way out of biology and to the principals office.

"Ok this may not even be about the water park." Nico said trying to make us feel better.

"Y..y..yeah maybe your right." I said opptimistically(sp. Cheack)

About 2 minutes later we we outside the principals office. We dicided that because of my invulnerability I would go first, then Nico, Thalia and Annabeth.

I opened the door and immediately had about six guns in my face.

" Hands against the wall now!" officer #1 shouted at us. We did as we were told, although they had to force Thalia a little. Then they patted us down. They took Annabeths dagger and immediately put her in handcuffs because she had it. They took mine pen. Then they handcuffed us all. They walked us out of the principals office just as the bell rang. It was so embarrasing. As we walked through the halls I heard people whispering.

"Wernt they on the news Saturday."

"wow whats going on?"

They escorted us to the transport van that had S.W.A.T written on the side. Once we werein and chained down with two officers watching us we started to move. Riptide returned to my pocket. For some reason I wasn't feeling very well. About a half hour later I got a feeling in my gut like when im controlling water, only it felt, I don't know, different somehow.

About 10 minutes later we reached the station. They marched us in and did, what I assume, the regular rutine. They took our prints and "mugshots" then put us in an interrigation room. We sat there for gods knows how long. We each started to do our own thing. I was tapping my foot, Annabeth was reciting a prayer, most likely to her mom, Nico was talking to himself. And Thalia was hitting me, but it didn't hurt. Just then the door opened.

"My name is officer Mann and this is Officer Forde." He said. We all mumbled some kind of greeting.

"Would you care to explain what happened here?"Mann said as he put a tape in the vcr. It was the security footage. Noe of us answered.

"Come on now we cant help you if you don't tell us." Forde said to us after a few minutes.

" How did you do this?" Mann questioned as he turned to Nico and pointing to the screen. Which showed a freeze-frame of him summoning his army of the didn't answer him just gave him an extreamly scary death glare. The officer flinched.

"I asked you a question boy." Mann said to Nico clearly getting angry. Nico was also getting angry.

I shot him a look that said "Don't you even think about it."

Let me say just one thing, Nico has extreame issues with authority, with the exception of the gods.

When he just smiled at what I said I yelled at him in Ancient Greek as I stood up "NICO IF YOU LEAVE I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU, AND I DON'T GIVE A HADES WHO YOUR FATHER IS!!!" as I sat back down Nico trembled and the officers were just staring at me.

"What did you just say kid?" Forde asked. I didn't even aknowlage him.

It went back and forth they ask a question we ignore it. It was like that for almost 3 hours and the only reason I know that is because they told us. I still wasn't feeling good when they put us in a holding cell.

"Percy I think I can get us out of here." Nico whispered so that only we could hear him.

"Oh yeah how?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well if you don't mind carrying me I think can Shadow Traval us out into the parking lot,but we have to wait until it's dark."

We argued this back and forth for about 15 minutes. When it finally got dark we all huddled around Nico.

"You guys ready?"

"Ok ready," the three of us said. The handcuffs suddenly dissapeard from my wrists and it was pitch black.

We appeared in the worst spot ever. The middle of the station. Nico fainted. And I dubbled over from the pain in my gut.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth yelled at me. I opened one of my eyes long enough to see that everything was shaking. Things were falling off of the desks, the cops were falling onto the ground dazed or unconsious. A few minutes later the pain subsided and I got up, picking up Nico too and throwing him over my shoulder.

"Percy what was that?" Annabeth asked as I helpped her and Thalia up.

"I don't know. My gut started to hurt and th-" I stopped because I had just remembered something about my dad. _Poseidon- god of the sea,horses, and…….earthquakes._

"Wait you don't know wise girl?" I said with a grin as we walked out of the station.

"What are you talking about Percy?" she asked clearly frustrated that I knew something she didn't.

As I pulled out my car keys**(A/N the keys also return to his pocket just like Riptide.) **and clicked the unlock button and my car appearing from the waterI asked " What is my father known for?"

" Hes known for being the god of the sea and creator of horses." She replied as we all got into the car, Thalia putting Nico into the back seat.

"Yea yea but what else?" Her eyes lit up in realization.

"Ok what am I missing here?" Thalia asked as we pulled out of the station parking lot.

"Earthquakes." Annabeth answered.

Just as we were about to pass the third stoplight a cop car showed up in my rearview mirror, sirens blaring. A few more blocks later 3 more joined in as well as a hellicopter.

"Annabeth whats the quickest way to the beach?" I yelled as I made a sharp left turn barely missing a black truck.

"Turn right up here and go all the way to the end." She said. I did as she said. I could see the beach it was about 6 blocks away. Then I noticed that the cops had caught up and they did the one thing I was hoping they wouldn't. They pulled off a pit manouver. They spun my car right into a fire hydrent. We were all dazed by it but we soon got out of the car. We were only 3 blocks from the beach.

"Go I'll hold them off!" they followed my directions. Annabeth ran over and kissed me one last time and then ran to help Thalia with an unconscious Nico.

The cops started to open fire at them but I stepped in the way. The bullets bounced off of me and they continued to fire.

"IT'S NOT GONNA DO YOU ANY GOOD!!" I yelled at them over the gunshots. Then suddenly I felt something coming up from behind me and I instinctivly turned and uncapped Riptide. It was Annabeth.

"I told you to run."

"I did but I want to help you." She said.

"We're leaving." I said as she tuned and began running back to the beach. I pressed a button on my watch and my sheild came out. I put it against my back so that not as many bullets could get to Annabeth and so that my weakspot was protected. We were about a block away when Annabeth screamed in pain and fell over clutching her thigh. I immediately put down my sheild and picked her up so that she was facing me then I picked up my sheild again and continued running. I heard the ping of the bullets as they hit my sheild.

As I stepped onto the beach I whistled and I summoned a hippocampi and blackjack landed just a few feet from me.

I looked at the hippocampi and told him to take Thalia and Nico to camp. They climed on and left.

"_yo boss same place right?"_ Blackjack asked. Inodded putting Annabeth onto his back and climbing onto him behind her. As soon as I was on Blackjack took off. Annabeth passed out from the pain as the beach became a black spec in the distance.

"Blackjack land in front of the big house." I ordered.

"_Gotcha boss."_

As soon as I got off of Blackjack I grabbed Annabeth bridal style and ran to they door. I pounded on it and Chiron appeard a minute later.

"Percy whats with all the-" then he noticed Annabeth.

"Bring her inside quickly." I did as he said. I took her to a room on the second floor and put her in a bed.

"I'll be right back." Chiron said. I held her hand as she laid there. Chiron came back a few minutes later with an Apollo girl.

I had to leave for a few minutes because her pants had to be removed so that the wound could be dressed. When they the Apollo girl was done I walked in and sat in a chair next to her bed. Chiron and the Apollo girl left to give us some privacy.

About an hour later a light began to glow and it got so bright I had to look away. When I looked to see what had happened I saw Athena. She looked very sad.

" Leave." She said to me. I didn't argue cause I knew she just wanted to be with her daughter.

On my way out I cheacked the clock in the living room. It said 7:39. As I walked outside the sun was shining and I realized how tired I was. Some of the campers who were there waved and said hi as they passed me to go to breakfast. As I got to the cabins I noticed that they were bigger and they all had two floors. Even the original 12, not just the new ones.

I slumpped over to my cabin and opened the door to see a giant pool. The cabin smelled just like the ocean. I didn't spend too much time on this cause I heard shouting from above. I looked around and saw a staircase just to the right of the stairs. I slowly crept up the stairs and the shouting became louder. I got to the top of the stairs and there was a door. I slowly opened it to see what was going on.

Then I saw 2 girls who were obviosly twins fighting over something.

" No it's mine yours is the purple one!" the girl on the left shouted.

"Mines the pink one yours is the purple!" the other girl yelled.

Then I noticed what they were fighting over. It was a pink lace bra. And then It dawned on me they went wearing anything but pants. Im sure my face turned red as the door opened wider.

One of the girls saw me and let go. And the other fell to the ground.

"Yea that's what im talkin about." She said holding the bra up in victory. Then the one who was still standing screamed and covered her _caugh_ accessories _caugh_. The one on the ground turned to see what the other was looking at. She turned her head and saw me.

"WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!!!" She sceamed at me while putting on a shirt.

"NO A BETTER QUESTION IS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" I yelled back.

She didn't answer. Instead she charged me. I turned around and ran out the door and down the stairs and out the front door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SICK BASTERD!!" She yelled while chasing me. Some campers turned to see what was going on so early in the morning.

I ran past Thalia and as I did the girl chasing me screamed again " I SAID GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!!" I ran to the archery range knowing that the lake was just passed it. As it turns out im not that lucky. I tripped and did a faceplant into what I hoped was mud. It wasn't. The girl caught up to me and jumped onto my chest and started to punch me in the face.

"WHY. ARNT. YOU. BLEEDING!?!?!?" She screamed between punches. Thalia ran over and pulled the wild girl off of me.

"Percy what in Hades name did you do?" Thalia asked as the girl struggled against her grip.

"I didn't do anything!" I retorted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING. YOU WERE PEEPING ME AND MY SISTER!!" the girl said.

"YOU WERE WHAT!?!?" Thalia screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to. I got to my cabin and heard someone arguing and went to find out what was happening. I didn't expect to find a couple of girls half naked fighting over a bra!"

"Wait what do you mean your cabin?" the girl asked curiously.

" Wait who are you?" Thalia asked the girl she was holding. Then the other girl came running over to us.

" Her name is Alexis and im Cameron." Said the girl who just ran up. Just then my father Poseidon appeared.

"Hello Percy, Alexis, Cameron. How are you today?" He asked casually. I bowed in respect then asked,

" Dad who are these girls?"

"Well geez I don't mean to offend you Percy but I know your slow but I thought youd be able to figure it out by now. They are your sisters." He told me.

"MY WHAT!!!!????" I said and I fainted as I heard Poseidon laugh.

**Well how was that? Please R&R. Thanks. **


	8. Mist Management

**I know it's a bit short but the next one will be funny I promise. The more you review, the more chapters you get! Thanks to LittleLamb1901 for edits! R & R!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in the infirmary. _Why am I here?_ I wondered. Oh yeah I was shot in the leg. I flipped up the sheets to look at my leg. It was bandaged up but it still hurt a little. Then I heard some people talking outside.

"Well it's still his fault. He should have knocked." Someone said. It sounded like a girl.

"Yes that may be true but still I don't think you were expected to be here." That voice I knew. It was Thalia. Then they walked in and noticed me sitting up in my bed.

I looked at this new girl she was wearing some shorts and a green t-shirt and…..no bra. I was so shocked I couldn't help but blurt out my question, "Why aren't you wearing a bra?"

"Some idiot came into my cabin and I had to chase him before he got away so I only had time to put on a shirt. Happy?" the girl said. Man she was in a bad mood but I decide to ignore it. Then I noticed another girl. She looked exactly like the other girl. I decided they were twins. Then I noticed that someone else was lying in the bed next to me.

"Percy?" I asked as I got a better look. He rolled over and was facing me.

"Hmm." He said. Though I think he was half asleep.

"Wake up seaweed brain!" I said to him.

"Wake up now or I'll blast with lightning." Thalia threatened.

"OK, OK I'm up, I'm up." Percy said sitting up. He looked at the girl with a slight twinge of fear in his eyes. So I looked more closely at her. She had raven black hair and…green eyes as deep as the sea. She was Percy's sister, they both were.

"What are your names?" I asked

"The scary looking one is Alexis. The other one is Cameron." Percy answered.

"I MAY BE A BIT FORCEFUL BUT AT LEAST IM NOT A PERVERT!" Alexis screamed at him. I must have had a confused look on my face because she said "he's the one who entered my cabin and saw Cameron and I half-naked." She said seething.

"Percy you…you…you were LOOKING AT OTHER GIRLS! MORE IMPORTANTLY _YOUR SISTERS!?_" I screamed at him.

"I didn't do it on purpose Annabeth I swear." He said looking towards me.

"Yeah I'm _sure_," I said sarcastically turning away from him.

"No I really didn't mean to." He said. "You know I have been the only one in that cabin for the last four years. Why would I expect there to be someone else, especially two girls, in my cabin as well?" He had a good argument.

"Fine but I don't want to hear anything like this again." I said looking at him angrily. He nodded got out of his bed, came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't stay mad at him. Just then a bright light appeared and we had to look away. When I tuned around I saw Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon," I said.

"Hello everyone," He greeted. "Percy! I see you are awake. How do you like your new sisters?"

"Alexis not so much, but Cameron seems fine." He replied.

"Well after this mornings incident I'm not surprised. I would however like you to come with me." He said.

"Okay, sure," Percy said while grabbing a square of ambrosia, shoving it in his mouth as he walked out the clinic door.

**Percy POV**

We walked outside past the cabins, the archery range and into the forest. We kept waking silently until we came to a clearing and I got fed up with the silence.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Percy, I noticed something strange yesterday. The earth shook. Now normally my children only have enough power move the ocean. Only one out of every few thousand of them can control the ocean _and _the earth."

He explained. I just stood there with my mouth open, stunned at what he just said.

"You are my most powerful child in over 1500 years. I believe I should teach you how to control the earth. You have noticed that when you are angry, your powers and control over water becomes greater." I nodded.

"Well now that is no longer the case. Now your emotions control them as well. When you are feeling a happy emotion, your power over water increases. If you are feeling a negative emotion, you have more control over the earth. But if you are calm, feeling neither happy nor negative, you have complete control over both."

With that he started glowing, I shielded my eyes, looked back to where he was at and he was gone. Leaving me to wonder about what he had said. Great.

I really wish Gods could be more straightforward.

I practiced my new found ability over the earth. First I just concentrated on trying to make it move, even the smallest amount. I did but it wasn't exactly a "small" part. It was the whole clearing.

As the day went on I started getting the hang of it, I had even skipped lunch and dinner to keep practicing. After a few hours I was able to make cracks in the ground.

Some hours later, I had mastered making cracks and pillars by raising the earth. I even learned how to, what I call, earth travel. It's kind of like Nico's shadow travel, but I get sucked into the earth and pop out wherever I want, but I can't go very far yet. I looked up and noticed that it was dark. I looked down at my watch and it was 10:30, I decided to go back to my cabin.

Later that night, after Alexis finally let me in, it was one in the morning and I was tired. Went to the bathroom and changed my clothes then went to my bed and passed out before I hit the pillow. Guess what! I had a dream. Shocker.

_I was outside some building. It was depressing to say the least. It almost looked like a prison. I noticed a sign above on the fence but before I could read it the image changed. I was in a hall with bars every few feet._

_It was a prison._

_I looked in the cells as I walked by, they all looked like they were kids. I came to another cell and inside it I couldn't believe what I saw. Annabeth._

_She was wearing a strait jacket and then I noticed a collar around her neck. I tried to ask what was going on but the image changed again. This time I was inside some kind of lab. Just then, two people walked in with someone on a gurney. It was Annabeth._

_They strapped her down to a table and inserted an IV. Then as they pulled out a syringe filled with blue liquid._

_Annabeth started to scream._

"_NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO! NO!" They just ignored her and injected her with the blue liquid. Then all of a sudden, she started to shake. It kept getting worse and the people were just studying her. She just stopped moving._

I sat bolt upright and hit my head on something. After I opened my eyes I realized I hit my head on, wouldn't you know it, Alexis.

"What the Hades was that for, Pervert?"Alexis said as she rubbed her forehead. She still wouldn't call me Percy even though I apologized.

"Nightmare, sorry." I said as I pulled on a shirt, and ran out the door.

I ran all the way to the Big House. It was still dark out. When I got to the door, I banged on it and a few moments later, Chiron opened the door. He had on a t-shirt that said "#1 Centaur" and a helmet. Weird.

"Percy! What is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. I explained my dream to him.

"Well that is strange." He said.

"I think I know what it is." I said. He nodded for me to continue.

"I think it's what will happen if the mist doesn't return. Speaking of which, how long until the camps boarders start to fade?" I asked. Chiron's face turned sad.

"Even with the help of the Fleece, the boarders will hold only three weeks. Maybe a month at best. I think it is time for you to visit the Oracle."

"Chiron, I'm a wanted criminal and Rachel is at school. An _all girl's_ school_._" I said.

"Yes I know. You need to sneak in to get her. Now go get ready, you will leave right after breakfast." Chiron said turning around and going back into the Big House.

How am I going to explain this to Annabeth?

**(A/N: I know it's a bit short but the next one will be funny I promise.)**


	9. I see the Orcale

**New chapter! Thanks to LittleLamb1901 for the prophecy and for the edits! She is a great beta! ;) R&R! Enjoy!**

**Percy's Pov**

At breakfast I wasn't very hungry. I was nervous about telling Annabeth where I was going. I just sat there poking my food with my fork. I could feel Annabeth looking at me, which made me feel even more worried. I decided just get up and to go pack. Unfortunately, I knew I was going to have to talk to her before I left because I needed to ask her for something.

I got to my cabin, luckily Alexis wasn't there, and I began to pack. I grabbed my bag that I used for quests. I stuffed three shirts, two pairs of jeans, some ambrosia and nectar, a couple of drachmas and two hundred dollars in mortal money into it. I started to walk out, but as soon as I opened the door I saw Annabeth.

"What's wrong Percy?" she asked, clearly noticing that I was worried.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

"Are you... breaking up with…me?" she mumbled and a tear streaked down her face.

"No! I'm not breaking up with you." I said kissing her on the lips. And before I knew it, it had turned into a full on make-out session. When we finally broke apart she wiped her eyes.

"Well then what is you need to tell me?"

"I'm going to see Rachel and I need to borrow your hat." I explained. Then I realized that it probably wasn't the best thing to mention Rachel.

"Why are you going to see _her?_" She said, clearly pissed.

"I need to get a prophecy, and I kinda need to sneak into her school to talk to her." I said. It didn't do much for Annabeth's mood.

"Well, why can't I come with you then?" she asked.

"Because one,You still aren't fully healed, two, we're wanted, three, I don't want you to get hurt." I said as I studied her face and quickly added,

" And she can't date, remember? Besides, why would I abandon the love of my life." I said kissing her. And wouldn't you know it, it turned into another make-out session. We finally broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Chiron says you need to hurry," some Apollo kid said and walked away.

"OK, fine. Here," She said reaching into her pocket and giving me her hat.

"Thanks," I said as I kissed her on the cheek not want to go further just because Chiron would get mad because I was late.

I waved goodbye as I got into my car, unfolded the directions Argus gave me and was on my way to Clarion Ladies Academy. **(A/N: he left at 8:00 am)**

_**~ Five hours later~**_

Ugh! I can't believe that a supposed two hour trip took me five freaking hours! But then again, I wasn't the best at reading maps and got lost…twice, but when I finally got there it was around one in the afternoon. I decided to take a quick stop at the McDonald's down the street from the school.

After I ate I looked at my watch, it was 1:30. I looked at the schools gate as I pulled over. Man they have some tight security.

They had a fence, security cameras, and guards. Yeah it probably doesn't sound like much but it's for a boarding school.

_There must be some very rich peoples daughter's going here._ I thought. Anyway I got out of my car and locked it causing it to melt. I put on Annabeth's hat, turning invisible. I walked over to the gates and earth traveled to the other side. No one saw so I started the long walk uphill towards the school.

I finally reached the top and realized I wouldn't be able to get in because people would wonder how a door opened by itself. I started to look down and turn around when a teacher walked out. This was my chance. I ran as fast as I could to the door. I made it just in time and slipped inside. _Hmm, now where is Rachel?_ I thought. Guess I'll have to search every class.

I walked up to the first room scanned it through the window.

Nope. I went to the next one.

Nope. No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. I spent the next half hour walking from door to door looking in. I finally found her in the gym. I found this kind of funny considering this was a finishing school but I guess they have to release stress somehow.

I watched them for a few minutes, they were playing basketball. Rachel's team was winning, by my count, four points before I heard someone yell "OK girls! Time to clean up and change. I'll be right back," The teacher said as she started to walk towards the door I was sitting by.

I quickly jumped to the side as the door opened and the teacher walked out. I slipped past her and into the gym.

_Man! I must be having one lucky day,_ I thought. Suddenly the wall on the far side of the gym came crashing down. The Gods just love proving me wrong.

As the dust settled I saw four humongous Laistrygonians. What are they doing in New York? Again? Oh right …me.

"Prepare to die, Son of the Sea God!" The one on the center right boomed staring right at me. I decided to take off the hat seeing as it wasn't gonna help much if they could smell me like that.

I ran strait at them drawing out my pen and uncapping it to reveal Riptide. The first one was pretty easy he didn't even try to block my attack as I slashed his chest, unfortunately as I was falling back to the ground from about ten feet up, one of them back-handed me.

I flew into the wall, through it and into another room and into something metal. The last thing I remember was someone yelling my name.

"PERCY!"

**Rachel's POV**

Yes! We won the game! That usually never happens since I'm the only athletic girl on the team.

"Hey good game Lesley," I said to one of my friends as I changed my shirt.

"Yeah, you too. When did you get so good?" she asked. I smiled.

"Oh well I had some time over break so I practiced a little." Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"What on earth was that?" Jessica said, another friend of mine.

"Prepare to die, Son of the Sea God." A voice boomed. There was only one person I knew that was addressed like that. Percy.

But why is he here?

"Should one of us check it out?" Lesley asked. Nobody moved except me. I walked over to her, pulling my pants on, when something came flying through the wall and into the lockers where I was just standing. I looked at it for a second.

"PERCY!" I yelled and ran to him.

"Who's that? Your boyfriend?" Jessica asked.

"No, but we need to wake him up." I replied.

"Help me get him into the shower." I said. Nobody moved. "NOW!' I yelled. Jessica came over and helped me.

"Why do we need to get him into the shower. I mean yea he's dirty but shouldn't we worry about what did this to him?" she asked as I turned the water on spraying Percy right in the face.

**Percy's Pov**

I woke up with water spraying me in the face. I felt the familiar pull in my gut as I willed it to stop.

"HOLY SHIT! H..HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?" A girl screamed. I looked around for the source and I saw that I was in a shower with some girl and Rachel.

"Percy whats going on?"Rachel asked as she helped me up.

"Who...who is h-he h-ow did the water move like that?" the other girl asked.

"Three Laistrygonians." I said to Rachel.

"PERCEUS JACKSON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I turned around to see who was yelling this time. It was Annabeth.

"No time to explain. I gotta go." I said and waved through the mist, cutting the connection.

I walked back out of the shower and realized where I was. I was in the locker room. I stood there with my mouth open as I stared at a buch of girls that were naked."Oh hades, this isnt gonna end well." I said to myself.

"AAHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" some of the girls screached at me. Others throwing stuff at me while trying to cover them selves. I got hit with so many things it was unbelieveable. I didn't know girls kept this much crap in their gym locker. **(sorry if your offended.)** by the time I got out of there and back into the gym I had counted that I was hit with 6 brushes, 12 make-up bags, 9 shoes, 7 textbooks, 11 hairdryers and a tazzer. What girl bring a frickin tazzer to school?

I saw that the laistrygonians were laughing to themselves on the other side of the gym. I concentrated all of my anger on the earth. It began to shake. I raised my hand and a crack started at my feet and made its way over to the laistrygonians and they fell in. I closed it so that only their heads were on top. I slowly walked over to them.

"Prepare to die." I mocked them then slashed wach of their head and they turned to dust.

"Percy why are you here?" Rachel asked as she walked over to me. "And how did you do that?"

"Well you know how my dad controls the ocean?" she nodded. " Well he's also known as the Earth-shaker."

"Oh OK. But still, why are you here?"

"I need a prophecy," I replied.

Her eyes turned green and the smoke seeped out of her mouth and surrounded me.

"_Travel where the laurels came_

_Only there six can take name_

_To search for a quire of most power_

_So what you seek can once again flower."_

**(Prophecy courtesy of LittleLamb1901.)**

Her eyes returned to normal and the smoke went back into her body.

"Thanks Rachel," I said as I ran out the door.

Alright, I got the prophecy, I didn't die, now only two things are left; To get started on my new quest and try to explain to Annabeth what she saw. Man that was a scary thought, but don't tell her I thought that.

**With a little digging, you should be able to understand it. If you do, don't spoil it!! Review!!**


	10. Explanations

**Thanks for staying with the story! Also, thanks to LittleLamb1901 for Beta-ing!! I know she loves doing it! Please review! I love all reviews and read every one! ( They make me type faster ;) ) Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was getting worried about Percy since he hasn't messaged me since he left. I know! I'll IM him! I went and got a spray bottle and squirted it into the air. A rainbow formed and I tossed in a drachma.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. … Percy Jackson," I said. He was looking at some girl who looked kind of freaked out. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying all I noticed was that Percy, my _boyfriend_, was in what looked like a shower with this girl and _her_.

"PERCEUS JACKSON; WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him.

"No time to explain, I gotta go," He said as he waved his hand through the message disconnecting us.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. Then I realized something…he was in a shower. The only places there are showers in a school are in…the locker room. He was in a locker room in an all girl's school. Oh he is going to get it when he gets back.

**~A few hours later~**

**Percy's POV**

I ran out of the school and as soon as I got to land and not concrete, I earth traveled to the other side of the gate. I pulled out my keys pressed the unlock button, my car appeared from the water, I got in and sped off to camp. I spent the entire way back thinking of how I was going to explain that. I just hope her mom wasn't there.

When I finally got back and out of my car I ran over half-blood hill to look for Annabeth. I looked everywhere. She wasn't in the woods, the Big House, the Archery Range, or the Arena. The only place left was her cabin. I ran over there and knocked on the door. A second later Malcolm opened the door.

"Is Annabeth here?"

"She left a while ago," he replied.

"Do you know where?"

"No, but whatever happened, she's really pissed. Normally I'd say 'good luck' but I don't think you deserve it this time," he said as he slammed the door in my face.

I walked slowly back towards my cabin, knowing it would be empty since I saw Alexis and Cameron at the Archery Range. I opened the door and went up the stairs to the bedroom. I opened the door and began walking to my bed when all of a sudden I was slammed to the floor and one of my arms was twisted behind my back.

"What the Hades?" I said as I tried to get a look at who was behind me. All I saw was honey blond hair.

I knew it was Annabeth. She was seething with anger. _Oh Crap. _I thought.

"Annabeth what are you doing?"

"A better question would be _what were you doing?_ "

"Let me up and I'll explain!" I said. She didn't let go.

"No! I'm tired of your excuses. . THROUGH!" She said as she released me and started for the door. I got up and ran in front of her closing the door and locking it.

"Out of my way," She ordered as tears began to fall. I took my hand and tried to wipe them away but she just swatted at my hand.

"Annabeth I wasn't in there of by my own free will."

"Yeah sure; Just like you didn't like looking at _them_." She said. I knew what she meant by them.

"Annabeth, I didn't look at any of them. I swear on the River Styx."

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Let me tell you something. I'm pretty sure that we both know where I was those two weeks after Mt. St. Helens." She nodded. "Do you know why I came back?"

"Yeah, the mission," She said so low I could barely hear her.

"No. Annabeth; I came back for you. Even though I was offered immortality, I still came back for you."

"You did?" she asked looking up a little.

"Yes. And I also turned down immortality from Zeus for you. The whole 'all gods represented was something I made up on the spot. So let me ask you, why would I leave you, the girl I turned down immortality for _twice,_ to be with some random mortal girl?"

"P-Percy I –," she didn't get to finish because I had pressed my lips to hers. She returned it with so much emotion that I was just overwhelmed. She pulled away to catch her breath and went over to my bed and patted the spot next to her and I went and sat. She pushed me down onto the bed and began the whole process over again, only I was overwhelming her.

"HEY! UNLOCK THIS DOOR, PERVERT!" We were so surprised we both fell onto the floor. By now I was used to her calling me that.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING WEIRD IN THERE OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" by this time, I knew it was Alexis.

I got up off the floor and helped Annabeth up. We straitened our clothes a bit then I went over to the door and unlocked it.

"WHAT THE HADES WER-," she then noticed Annabeth and me slightly out of breath.

"Um… did I interrupt something?" I looked at Annabeth and she looked at me.

"No we were done anyway." Annabeth said smiling and winking at me. I blushed and so did she.

"Yeah and I have to go tell Chiron about the prophecy," I said.

"You want to come with me?" I asked Annabeth. She nodded as I took her hand. We went down the stairs and started walking over to the Big House.

"I see he had a good explanation." I turned around to see Thalia.

"Yeah Thalia, he did." Annabeth said as she blushed. Thalia smiled.

"Have either of you seen Nico?" she asked.

"Sure, I saw him in the Arena while I was searching for Annabeth when I got back," I said. Then it hit me I had gotten back almost 2 hours ago. We had spent nearly and hour and a half making out in my cabin.

"Thanks. See you lovebirds later!" She said as she ran off to the Arena.

We continued to walk to the Big House. When we got there, Chiron was playing Pinochle with Mr. D. I sure didn't see that coming!

"Well it seems like dear Patrick made it back alive," Mr. D said.

"Hello Percy and Annabeth." Chiron said.

"Hey Chiron," I replied.

"Did you get a prophecy?" he asked.

"I did," I told him the prophecy.

"Well I know where you are going." He said afterwards.

"Where?" Annabeth and I asked at the same time. She looked excited.

"You are going to The Garden of Mist… in Greece."

"Garden of Mist? What's that, and, shouldn't it be here in the United States?" Annabeth looked puzzled. I think I did too.

"Well, that's the problem. The Garden was lost thousands of years ago because its location was known by only one god. Pan.

"I hate to but a damper on this, but there isn't anything written about it anywhere. Its story has been told too only a few people." Chiron explained.

"Oh," Annabeth said, sound a bit discouraged.

"So… who are you taking on this quest with you?"

"Obviously Annabeth; the twins because they could use the experience, Thalia and Nico." I said.

"Well then you should go and inform them to pack. You will leave tomorrow by plane. It will be nice to see some of your ancient culture," Chiron smiled, knowingly.

"You know Nico and I can't go into Zeus' territory. It's like suicide," I am not looking forward to dying, so I always stay low to the ground.

"Ahh, but remember you will be traveling with his only daughter. I don't think he will shoot you out of the sky." Chiron said reassuring me.

"Alright I'll go tell them to pack," I said as Annabeth and I took off to tell the others.

We found Nico and Thalia making out in the Arena. We broke them apart to tell them and as we left they went back to what they were doing. That was useless.

Then I took Annabeth back to her cabin so she could start packing. It was already sunset. She gave me a kiss goodnight and went inside. I turned around and went to my cabin.

"Hey, you two need to pack. We're leaving tomorrow," I told the twins as I walked in.

"Why? Where are we going?" Cameron asked timidly. Wow, that was the first time she actually talked to me. I was so surprised it took me a second to realize what she said.

"We are going on a quest… to Greece," I replied as I began packing my bag.

"WE'RE GOING ON AQUEST!! Omigods!! I can't wait!" Alexis yelled as she stumbled out of her bed and started packing.

"Pack lightly and expect to wear the same clothes for a day or two before changing," I said. I hope they don't overreact.

"EWW, that is nasty." They both said in unison.

"Well, get used to it," I said not even looking up.

After we finished packing we all retired to our beds for some sleep. It took a while for me to fall asleep. I kept thinking about my dream that I had about the prison. After a while, my eyelids got too heavy and I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep. Thank the Gods.

**Please review! It takes three seconds and makes me and my Beta work faster! Besides, reviews are love!**


	11. We go to Greece

Percys POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock next to my bed 7:22. I looked around the room and Alexis and Cameron were just getting up.

"Mornin you two." I said as I yawned.

"mhmmhmhm." They said together. They must have been really excited last night and not fallen asleep for a while.

"Let me guess you were up really late cause you were too excited?"

"mmmm." They said again as they walked to the bathroom to change.

I rolled out of bed and got dressed, putting Riptide and my keys in my pocket. I had just finished putting my shirt on as they walked out of the bathroom looking a bit refreshed. Must have splashed themselves with water, I concluded. We all grabbed our bags, I noticed theirs were kinda bulgy.

"What the Hades did you two pack?" I asked pointing at their bags.

"What? Did you really expect us to wear the same clothes for a couple of days in a row?" Alexis snapped at me.

"Well ok. But just so you know you will be carrining it not me or anyone else. Got that?"

They both looked at eachother then told me that they would catch up I a few minutes.

I heard the breakfast horn as I stepped outside. So I went to the Athena cabin to get Annabeth. I knocked on the door and a second later one of Annabeths sisters answered, I think her name was Alison.

"Is Annabeth here?" I asked.

"Annabeth your _boyfriend _is here." She yelled as she looked over her shoulder and walked away. No more than three seconds passed when Annabeth tackle hugged me and kissed me.

"Well someones in a good mood." I said as we broke apart.

"Yea. Good morning to you too seaweed brain." She said as she interlaced her fingers with mine and we began walking to the Dinning Pavillion. As we reached the Dinning Pavillion we kissed one more time and we went to our own tables. After breakfast the six of us went up to the Big House with our bags to get our flight info from Chiron.

"Alright, your flight leaves at noon. Its 8:15 now so you better get going. Oh I almost forgot here are your boarding passes, 2000 euros **(money used in Europe), **and your passports. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico your names have been chaged in case someone recognizes you. Oh and Annabeth a translation dictionairy should come in handy." Chiron said as he gave us the stuff.

My name was Jason Jackson. Annabeth was Lucy Chase. Thalia was Nicole Grace. And Nico was James Di Angelo. I finally found out what Cameron and Alexis last name was, it was Borganin. **(Boar-gan-een)**. I started ROTFLOL ing.

"Whats so funny about our last name?" Alexis questioned as she kicked me in the gut. Ha jokes on her it didn't hurt.

"I don't know I just find it amusing." I said between laughs.

"Ugh stop it!"

"Fine but on one condition." I said as I stood up.

"What?" she said in an ungrateful tone.

"You have to call me by my real name whenever we are ouside of camp." I told her. She seemed to think about this for a few minutes but she finally said.

"Fine."

"Do you swear upon the River Styx?" I asked.

" Yes I, Alexis Borganin, Swear to use your real name when we are outside of camp." She said as thunder boomed in the distance.

After a few minutes we climed into my car, which was very uncomfertable by the way. Annabeth sat in the passanger seat next to me, Thalia sat on Nicos lap behind Annabeth,Although she wasn't complaining, and Alexis and Cameron sat in the middle seat and behind me. It was a long silent ride to the airport, with the exception of the occasional kissing between Thalia and Nico. Which after the 4th time I told them that if they did it again in my car I would throw them out and make them find another way to the airport. That made them stop.

We arrived at the JFK International airport about an hour and a half before takeoff. We got through security because none of our weapons were in actual weapon for, except Annabeths which luckily for us didn't seem to trigger an alam since she walked through the metal detector with it strapped to the inside of her pants. Appearently Celstial Bronze didn't make metal detectors go BEEPBEEPBEEP. Anyway I got stuck with luggage security as the girls and Nico went off to go shopping for snacks. Even though I like shopping when it involves food I was getting tired because of the whole bath in the Styx thing and because I didn't get as much sleep as I normally do, which is about 14 hours. I only got 9.

"Here Per- I mean Jason." She said as she handed me a 5 hour energy, and giggling as she stumbled with my new name.

"How did you know I was getting tired?" I asked as I opened it and downed it in one gulp.

"I am a daughter of Athena. And I saw you almost dozing off on our way back and got it for you." She said smiling. Man I loved her so much. So smart and thoughtful.

"Thanks _Lucy_." I said to her with a huge grin on my face.

"Eh-hem. If you two are done our flight leaves in 20 minutes." Alexis said as she and Cameron started walking to the gates.

When we finally got to our gate, even with our Dyslexia, they had started bording and ours was up.

"Rows 10 through 15 you may board the plane." Said the guy with the microphone.

I started to get really nervous and as I looked at Nico I saw that he was too. We both knew we wernt supposed to fly but were hoping that because Thalia was with us Zeus wouldn't shoot us out of the sky. But Alexis and Cameron didn't know. They were looking at us with like we were weirdos for getting scared about getting on a plane.

"Jeez Percy why are you and Nico so freaked out?" Alexis asked. So that only we could hear was hard because of all the people around us.

I bent down to her ear and whispered "Well that's because technically Nico and I arnt allowed in Zeus' terratory."

"Oh then why are we going by plane? Why not take a boat?" she asked.

"Well for one thing it's faster and another we are going with Thalia, his only daughter."

"oh." Was all she said.

Once we were off the ground and in the sky I started feeling nausous and threw up in one of those little bags.

About 4 hours into our flight the stewardess' came around asking what we wanted for dinner. Ther were only 2 things we could choose from. Chicken or Salmon.

"I –ill h-have the-chicken." I stuttered.

"Are you alright sir?" the young looking stewerdess asked.

" Yea he's fine. Just not a fan of flying. And make that two chickens." Annabeth replied. And with that the stewardess continued to ask people what they wanted.

About 20 minutes later our food was served. I mostly just nibbled at it. Don't get me wrong for airplane food it was pretty good, I was just too nervous to eat. Annabeth however ate her whole meal. That only made me feel worse. I took a quick glace at Nico and he didn't look like he was doing much better than me. After the stewardess came and took the plates away I went to the bathroom and then tried to relax enough to fall asleep. Before I did however I silently prayed to Morpheus for another dreamless sleep.

I did but that seat was really uncomfertable.

The next day I awoke to Annabeth tring to wake me up.

"Mmmm. 5 more minutes." I groaned.

"Ok but you leave me no choice." She said. She started kissing me on the plane and I could feel the stares from the other passangers as they walked by. I started kissing her back. Just when I was starting to enjoy it she broke apart.

"Aww." I groaned.

"You'll get more when you get up." She said. I then sprang to my feet, forgetting we wer on a plane, and hit my headon the overhead compartment. It didn't hurt but people looked over because I had apearently hit my head hard.

" Are you ok?" some random lady asked.

"Yea I've got a skull as hard as diamonds." I told her.

We got off the plane and we were officially in Greece. Athens to be exact.


	12. The Museum

**Here we go! Please review! It gives me inspiration! Thanks again to LittleLamb1901. Review!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

After we left the airport, we got into a cab and I asked him to take us to a hotel, in modern Greek. It was about a 20 minute drive. We rode in silence pretty much the whole way. When we got there we walked up to the receptionist.

"We need a room," I asked him, again in Greek.

"Hmmm," He responded checking his computer. "We have one room available. Is that alright?"

"Yes that's perfect." I told him. He then told me that we were in room 209 and handed me a couple of card keys. We grabbed our stuff and went to the room.

"Alright, I don't know about you but I'm taking a shower," I said as we entered the room. It was just like any other hotel room. Two beds, a desk, a TV, a couple lamps and a bathroom.

"Second!" Thalia called.

"Third!" Called Alexis.

"Fourth!" Said Cameron.

"I'll be after her," Nico said as he slumped onto one of the beds.

"Guess I'm last," Percy said.

We all got our showers in about an hour. The guys controlled the T.V. and were watching a soccer game. I'm not sure who was playing, but I didn't care.

"I'm bored. Think we should go sightseeing? Maybe we'll find a clue as to where to start looking for the tablet." I said.

"Sure, why not. We don't have anything better to do." Said Thalia as she took the remote from Percy and turned the TV off.

"Hey! We were watching that!" Nico and Percy said at the same time.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, we're going sightseeing."

"Ugh. Fine." He said as he got up.

I hurried and made a schedule. Let's see it's…I looked at the clock… 8:30a.m.

9:00-10:00. Visit Parthenon

10:30-12:00. Visit Acropolis.

12:-00-1:00. Lunch.

1:00-3:00. Museum.

3:00 and on, whatever.

**Percy's Pov**

Annabeth suggested that we go sightseeing, but even I could tell she wanted to look for information. It was really boring. I mean don't get me wrong I loved being with Annabeth but the only ones enjoying it was her and my sisters. Ugh.

When we got to the Parthenon, Annabeth started talking about the history and the architecture. I pretty much zoned out after the first few words and nodded when appropriate. Nico and Thalia were talking to each other about 10 feet behind us. Alexis and Cameron were listening intently.

That was pretty much what happened at the Acropolis too.

When we got around to lunch, wouldn't you know it the guys started hitting on the girls and the girls started hitting on me and Nico. We all hit one of them and told them to back off the rest of them got the message and we were able to somewhat enjoy the rest of our lunch even if it was only McDonalds.

We left after, walking in the direction of the museum.

"Do I have to go in there? You know how much I hate museums." I said to Annabeth as we walked into the museum. **(A/N: The whole museum is made up)**

"Yes Percy, we do. There could be a clue in here." She said as she went over and paid for us to get in. she came back a minute later with one day admissions.

We walked around for a little bit stopping here and there to look at different pieces of art.

"Ahh. The classics never get old." We all turned around to find…..Apollo.

"Hello Lord Apollo." Said Annabeth and we all slightly ducked our heads.

"Well I just thought I would give you some advice. What you are searching for is closer than you think but be careful." And with that he walked away. Why can't gods be more straightforward!

"Come on Percy, there's a hall of the gods here. You may learn something about your dad." As soon as she said that I glanced at Nico and gave him a look that said _I'm going to have some private time with Annabeth, watch the._ as I motioned my head towards my sisters. He nodded. I turned back around.

"Come on Annabeth." I said as I grinned and dragged her to one of the halls.

"Percy the hall of the gods is in there." She said as she started giggling and pointing to a room I almost passed up. I love it when she giggles.

We walked into the room. There were quite a few people there, mostly tourists like us. There was even a tour group and the guide was speaking English. They were in front of a statue of Athena. She dragged me over to listen to what the guide was saying.

"…Athena was born out of Zeus' mind, in full battle armor to become the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. Now, onto Dionysus." She said and the group followed. We stayed behind. I don't know what made me do this but I kissed Annabeth in front of the statue of her mom.

We stood there for Zeus knows how long. We finally broke apart after the tenth boom of thunder in the distance. We stared into each other's eyes. I love how her stormy grey eyes, no matter how you look at them, seemed to be asking questions.

We walked over to my dad's little part of the room. We just stood there with our hands interlaced.

"Percy…is that what I think it is?" Annabeth asked and pointed to a tablet.

I looked at it. I read just a small portion of it:_ bring down upon the vision of mortals…blind them from the truth and let there be Mist._

"It can't be," I skimmed a few more lines and sure enough it was the Tablet of the Mist.

"It says here that it's the description of how horses were created," She said as she pointed to a little description.

"Well that's just great. Now we have to steal it," I said letting out a huge sigh.

"It's fine Percy. We'll figure out something just like we always do. For now, let's go find the others." She said as we walked out of the room. We went through several rooms before finding them in the Hall of Heroes. Nico and Thalia were sitting there talking about what ever. My sisters were looking at the Hercules exhibit. Annabeth walked over to Thalia and Nico and I went over to Cameron and Alexis.

"Hey. Researching some family huh." I said as I approached them.

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much our family has done." Cameron said.

"Yeah, we have done a lot, but we need to talk." I said as I grabbed their shoulders and pulled them over to everyone else.

"Did you tell them yet?" I asked Annabeth as we got close enough.

"What, did you propose Percy?" Nico said with a slight chuckle. I noticed Annabeth blushing like a tomato, I'm pretty sure I was too.

"No! We found the tablet." I said a little annoyed.

"What? Where?" the four of them said together with surprise.

"It's hanging in the Poseidon exh-"I started when all of a sudden, BANG BANG BANG!

We all turned to where the noise had come from. Three guys in ski masks had just fired a few shots they shouted something in Greek and everyone got on the floor, except me, Thalia, Nico, Cameron, and Alexis.

"He said get on the floor and we won't shoot you!" Annabeth hissed at us. We all knew that because we were half-bloods we were affected by both mortal and godly weapons, well except me. After Annabeth said that I was the only one standing.

"Είπα πιάσουμε σας ηλίθιο παιδί!" the guy on the left said.

"Sorry I don't speak Greek." I said to them.

"Oh well then I guess we will have to speak English." The one in the middle said. "Now get down you stupid kid." He said.

"How about you just leave and I won't kill you." I said grinning.

"How is some little kid like you going to kill us?" The one on the left said. "Your just one kid and you have no weapons, we have three." He said as they all laughed. I began to walk over to them and they pointed their guns at me. One of them shot at my feet, warning me not to come any closer.

"What can't shoot a kid?" I teased as I continued towards them.

"Oh yeah." The guy in the middle said. "Well what if I did this." He fired a bullet, not at me, but instead Annabeth.

"You touch her and I will make you feel pain a thousand times worse!" I said as I whipped around and charged. As I did I heard a couple more gunshots. I turned to see where they had gone. One had hit Alexis in the arm blood pooling around her. I scanned the others they all seemed fine until I came to Annabeth she was screaming in pain as she clutched her leg just above her knee. Now I was pissed.

"You should not have done that." I said. I balled my fists and the earth began to shake. "I warned you." With that said I charged, anger overflowing, I stuck out my hand and moved it up and a pillar shot out of the ground hitting the guy on the right in the gut and he doubled over.

"What the hell are you kid?" One of the others said as they split up.

I ran to intercept one of them. He fired his gun at me and the bullets bounced off. I got in an uppercut and he fell to the ground I kicked him in the gut and was about to turn around when something heavy hit me in the head. I collapsed.

**Nico's POV**

Great. Percy was just knocked out with a bust of Hercules. I have to do something. I stood.

"_I SUMMON THOSE WHO WILL FIGHT FOR ME EVEN IN DEATH!!"_ I shouted as I stabbed the ground and three skeletons came out. One of them had Greek armor. Another had on a red coat from the Revolutionary War. And the last one had on modern army gear.

"Get them." I said to the soldiers pointing my finger at the guys with ski masks.

It was all over pretty fast. The guys in ski masks were tied up and on the ground.

Just then a few people that looked like cops and paramedics rushed in. The cops arrested the crooks and started asking questions. We got out of there unnoticed, by us I mean me, Thalia, and Cameron, since we weren't hurt. We watched from an alleyway as the paramedics loaded Percy, Annabeth, and Cameron into a couple ambulances. I hope they will be alright.

**Review!! Wasn't that exciting? Review and I will update faster!**


	13. The Hospital

**Here we go! Sorry about the wait! My beta didn't get this until today. Thanks LL1901! Please review!!! This begins in third person point of view. Enjoy!**

"What happened to him?" A doctor asked.

"He was hit on the head with a marble bust of Hercules while stopping a robbery at the Museum." The second doctor explained.

"We should get a CAT scan." Said the first doctor as she wheeled the unconscious boy to the machine.

~20 minutes later~

"I-I-I don't understand it. There's no sign of him even being hit." The technician said.

"Well we'll just have to ask him when he wa-"but the doctor didn't get to finish because the boy began to stir.

**Percy's POV**

I heard some people talking and but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. After a minute, I started to try and sit up but someone in a white coat just pushed me back down. I assumed I was at a hospital. I looked around the room. I saw a heart monitor, a cabinet with a picture of syringes on it and that thing they shock you with if your heart stops. Yup, it was a hospital.

"πώς σε λένε?" one of the doctors asked when I looked at them. I just stared at him because I didn't understand him. I gave him a questioning look.

"τι συνέβη?" another doctor said.

"I don't speak Greek." I told them. One of the doctors said something to the other and they both left.

I started to think about Annabeth. Is she ok? Where is she? What about Alexis? Ugh. I tried getting up again but before I could the doctors returned with some guy in a suit. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a black suit.

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ethan Morn. What is your name?" he asked.

"I'm P-Jason" I said remembering my cover identity.

"Well Jason it's nice to meet you." He said as he stuck out his hand, I shook it. "It has come to my attention that even though you were hit with a marble bust and came in with bullet holes in your clothes you don't seem to be hurt. Would you like to explain that?"

"Maybe. If you tell me where my friends are." I said to him.

"Not until you answer my questions. Now what we-"he didn't get to finish because I had suddenly tried getting out of the bed only to find my hand cuffed to the bed.

"What the..? Why am I _cuffed_ to a bed?" I asked starting to get angry.

"You were involved in a robbery that's why." The guy said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No I stopped it, you idiot!" I shouted at him as I struggled with the cuff trying to break it.

"That isn't going to work. And even if it did there are 2 guards outside your room." He said pointing to the door, and sure enough there were. I kept struggling and with each jerk the cuffs became looser and looser.

"Give it up kid." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

That was it I was seriously pissed now. With one last attempt I yanked as hard as I could and the cuffs snapped. Well the chain did. I spun around and grabbed the _doctor_ by his collar.

"I am going to ask one more time. Where are my friends!?" I yelled at him.

"The-they're i-in rooms 109 and 207." He stammered. Just then the guards came in and grabbed me and pulled me off of the doctor.

I jumped up and did a half back flip kicking the guard that was holding me in the face and pushing off at the same time right into the other guard. I kneed him in the gut and swept the others legs. They were lying on the ground groaning in pain. And I ran out of the room and looked to see what room I was in. Great, they had a different number system. I ran back into the room and to the doctor.

"What room am I in?" I asked him.

"216." He said.

"How do I get to room 109?"

"G-go to the e-elevator at the end of the hall, down one floor and it's the sixth room on the right."

"Thanks." I said as I ran out of the room and towards room 207 since it was closer.

As I walked quickly down the hall I peered in each room to see if I had gotten there yet. After about 10 rooms I saw someone with black hair in a room. I slowly went over to the door and peered inside.

"Alexis?" I asked as I looked at the girl.

"I already told yo-"she started to say as she turned her head to me. "Oh it's just you." She sad as her eyes found me. I walked in and over to a chair that was by her bed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"They gave me some painkillers for my arm and took the bullet out. Now I have to wear this stupid sling for 3-4 weeks and I'm cuffed to this frickin' bed." She replied.

"Well at least there isn't anything seriously wrong with you. I'm going to go find Annabeth then contact our dad," I told her. She nodded her head and I gave her a slight hug to let her know that I did care about her even if she thought I was a pervert.

I walked out of her room and went to the elevator. As I pushed the button someone yelled something I turned and there were four guards were running right for me. The elevator dinged behind me and I stepped in and pressed the button until the doors closed. The elevator went down and the doors opened.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked as quickly as I could to the right counted the rooms. one….two…..three…four…..five…six… there! I looked inside and my heart sank. Annabeth was hooked up to several machines, her leg was in a cast, and she had a bag of blood dripping from an IV. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I walked over to her. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands and let them spill.

"Ελάτε στο παιδί." Someone said as they put their hand on my shoulder after a while. I simply shrugged it off.

"Let's go Jason. She'll be fine. She just needs her rest." Dr .Morn said as he tried to get me to move.

"I'm not worried about her. She's strong. I'm worried about what her mom is going to do when she finds out. I'm not exactly her favorite person and I know she'll try to make this my fault." I said as I continued to sob, though I was glad they were slowing.

"I'm not moving from this spot until she opens her eyes, and anyone who tries will be very sorry. Tell them to leave me alone." I told him as I held her hand.

"mólis ton afí̱soume móno.

μόλις τον αφήσουμε μόνο." Dr. Morn said to the guards. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked me.

I shook my head and said "No but do you have a piece of paper and something to write with?"

He walked out and came back a few minutes later then left again.

_Dad,_

_I need your help. We're in a hospital in Athens. Alexis and Annabeth have been shot. I don't know what to do. Bring Athena too._

_Percy_

I folded the paper up and wrote Poseidon on the back. I dug through my pockets; luckily I still had my pants on, and found my one emergency Drachma. I put it on the letter, said a quick prayer to Hermes, and 30 seconds later the letter disappeared.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand again and began crying again. "Please be okay." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

**How will Athena react!! Coming up soon! Thanks for reading, please review!!!**

**Review = love. Love = faster updates. Catch my drift ;).**


	14. Hospital Break

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this new chapter up. I was having major writers block as well as school and other stuff. Anyway here it is, hope you like it! Thanks a s always LittleLamb1901! Please review!!**

**Dr. Morn's Pov**

I was looking over some medical files when I heard some people arguing. I turned around and there was a man and a woman arguing about something. The man wore a Tommy Bahama shirt and some Bermuda shorts. He had wrinkles around his green eyes, from smiling a lot, with black hair. The woman had on a pair of jeans a white blouse. She had stunning gray eyes and the blondest hair I have ever seen. Their arguing became very loud.

"…I don't care what your son has done, he-"the woman was saying.

I walked over to them and said,

"Please keep your voices down, this is a hospital. Now with that being said is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah. Our kids came in earlier today with gunshot wounds. What rooms are they in?" The man asked.

"And you are?" I asked them.

"We are their parents." The woman snapped.

"Okay, the blond haired girl and black haired boy are in that room over there. And the black haired girl is upstairs." When I mentioned that the Jason and the blond haired girl were in the same room, the woman seemed to get really angry.

They thanked me and went into the room. I followed them just in case. I didn't fully trust the woman based on the amount of hate I saw in her eyes.

I looked into the room through the window. The man went over to the boy who was crying into his hands and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up and said something, I don't know since I don't read lips, then the boy looked over to the woman. They just stared at each other for a few minutes. The boy slowly got up and walked over to the woman. He was saying something and with each word that came out of his mouth the woman seemed to get angrier.

The boy pulled out what looked like a pen. He uncapped it and it turned into a sword.

I quickly ran to the nearest phone and dialed ext. number 734.

"Security needed at room 109 now!" I yelled into the phone.

As I waited for security to show up I watched helplessly. The boy charged the woman and somehow she was suddenly holding a spear. The boy slashed at the woman but she just dodged or blocked his attack. The boy charged again and the woman knocked the sword from his hands. Then she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Security finally showed up and we ran into the room.

"Put the kid down!" I ordered.

**Percy's POV**

I sat there holding Annabeth's hand for I don't know how long. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"I said leave me alone." I said not even looking up.

"It's okay Percy. She'll be fine." I turned to see my dad.

"Hey dad." I said

"I want you to get away from my daughter sea spawn; Now!" I turned my head again to see an angry Athena.

"Athena. I'm sorry that this happened. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn-"

"I don't care. This," she pointed to Annabeth," is _your_ fault." She said.

"I didn't mean for it to end up like this. You ha-"

I don't have to believe anything you say to me. You are nothing but wretched son os Poseidon." She said while seething.

"I-I-I'll prove to you just how much I love your daughter. I'll do anything to prove it." I was really angry.

"Fine. Draw your sword you unworthy boy." She said. I reached for Riptide and uncapped it.

I charged at Athena, clicking my watch and my shield sprang out, as I went. We sort of danced for a while. Slash, block, dodge, slash, shield check, dodge, lunge. Repeat. She finally got me after only a few minutes when she hit me with such force that Riptide fell from my hand and clanged to the floor.

Why wasn't dad doing anything!

She reached out and grabbed me by the throat and just lifted me off the ground. That's when Dr. Morn and a couple security guards showed up.

"Put the kid down!" he ordered.

"Mom! Put him down!" said a horse voice from behind me. Athena dropped me, and when I say dropped I meant she threw me down, hard.

I scrambled up to see if who said that was who I thought it was. It was. It was Annabeth. I started smiled again as I walked over to her.

"You're awake. I'm so happy you're awake. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorr-" I didn't get to finish because she kissed me. It was just a quick kiss to shut me up.

"It's okay seaweed brain. I don't blame you. You were just protecting everyone just like you always do." She whispered to me with a smile. My dad motioned he wanted to speak to me outside. I followed.

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned my attention to the people in my room. There was my mom, a guy I think is a doctor because of the white coat and two really buff looking guys with badges who were probably cops or security. Lord Poseidon was leaving with Percy.

"What were you doing to him mother?" I whispered when she came to stand next to my bed.

"He attacked me. I was defending myself, just as the laws say that I can."

"Percy wouldn't attack you without reason. What did you say to him?"

"I only told him the truth." She said coldly and being as smart as I am, I figured out what she was talking about.

"This isn't Percy's fault. He was trying to protect me and everyone else." I said to her angrily.

"And I keep telling you he isn't right for you, he is dangerous. You deserve better." She said as she sat next to me on my bed.

"And I keep telling you that I love him and there isn't anything you can say or do that will make me leave him. And if you, do I will get Aphrodite to get a picture of me and Percy kissing and hang it in your home and every time you try to break us apart or take down the picture it will just multiply." I said to her yelling the last few words and started coughing.

Percy just walked in and was staring at me and my mother.

"You would really do that?" He asked.

"Yes. I would, because I love you so much." I said when I stopped coughing. He walked over and hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Here." He said as he gave me some back-up Ambrosia.

"Wait, stop what are you giving her?" The guy in the white coat asked as I started nibbling.

I felt the familiar burning sensation in my leg as it leg began to heal. My leg started to itch as I regained feeling in it.

"Ugh. This thing is so itchy can we take it off now?" I complained as I tried to scratch at my leg.

"What are you talking about? You were just brought here this afternoon and part of your femur was shattered. There's no way I'm going to take your cast off now." He said to me.

"Can you take it off of me?" I asked turning to my mom.

"I could, but I'm not going to."

"Ugh. You're just going to have got to get used to this. We aren't going to break up anytime soon." I said to my mom. She sat there with a shocked look on her face for a minute.

"Fine, but should he ever do anything that woul-"

"I'm pretty sure you two went over this when school started." I said cutting her off.

"Don't talk to me like that. And here," She said as she walked over to a drawer and grabbing a cast-cutter.

It took her a few minutes to figure out how to use it for, what I believe three reasons.

She isn't the god of medicine, Apollo is.

She doesn't normally use this kind of equipment.

She's immortal and doesn't get hurt, i.e., she doesn't need it.

After she finished getting the first thing I did after thanking her was scratch my leg. And that's when I realized I was in a hospital gown.

"Umm, where are my clothes?" I asked.

"We had to remove them because they were covered in blood." The doctor said.

"Don't worry; here." Lord Poseidon said handing Percy a bag. He looked inside. A few seconds later he pulled out a Ziploc bag and tossed it at me. I looked at it and it had my name on it.

"Can everyone leave so I can change?" I asked and they did.

I took the clothes out. There was a pair of skinny jeans, a blue shirt with an owl on it, a pair of socks and Percy had also put a pair of polka-dot, low-top Converse next to my bed. I took the IV out, which really hurt,then changed my clothes. The only thing that seemed weird is that Lord Poseidon knew my sizes. I didn't want to know how he did, so I just let it slip my mind.

I walked out into the hall and noticed Percy had changed out of his bullet-holed ridden clothes. He now had on a pair of jeans, a green shirt (of course) and a pair Chucks. He looked hot. Apparently I was staring 'because he gave me a funny look.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, nothing." I said blushing and turning away.

"How on Earth? How are you standing let alone walking? Part of your femur shattered, it should take almost two months for it to heal." The doctor said astonished. He was getting annoying.

"I'm just a fast healer." I said as I grabbed Percy's hand. "Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Alexis is upstairs and I would guess the others are at the hotel." Percy said.

"Well then let's go get Alexis." I said as we walked toward the elevator.

We got inside and there were a couple other people in there too. There was a balding man with brown hair and hazel eyes and wore a suit like Zeus', only his was black. And a woman with blond hair, that was obviously dyed from red, and brown eyes. She had on a pair of black slacks and a white blouse and wore a doctor's coat. We reached the floor that Alexis was on and got off.

We walked down the hall to her room, Percy leading the way. We got to her room and she was yelling at a nurse.

"Hey! I said 'can you get me some water?'" she yelled at the nurse. Who just ignored her, probably because she didn't speak English.

"Hey were back." Percy said as he walked over and gave her a hug, surprisingly she didn't slap him.

"Daddy!" she said as Percy stepped back.

"Hello Alexis. Are you feeling better?" Poseidon asked.

"Well I was trying to ask her to get me some water, but I don't think she understood me."

"Oh, well here." He said making a glass of water appear from nowhere, after the nurse left.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Unfortunately we have to go." He said as he kissed her forehead, and then disappeared with my mom.

Percy handed me the water as he began unwrapping Alexis' bandages. After he had he asked me to pull out her IV. While I did she used her other hand to squeeze Percy's hand to keep her mind off of the pain. After it was out Percy closed the blinds and used his powers over water to press it against her arm and it healed immediately. After that, he handed her a bag with her name on it and left. I stayed to help her just in case. After she changed she had on a pair of shorts, a simple purple tee-shirt, and a pair of black Converse.

Percy came back in a few minutes later.

"Okay I know how we're getting out." He said as he closed the door and walked over to the widow and opened it.

"Uhh Percy, I know you're not that smart, but this is the second floor." I said nervously.

"Umm, hello! I can make pillars come out of the ground Annabeth. This is one plan I planed perfectly." He replied as a pillar appeared in the window. We all got down to the ground, Percy made the pillar go back into the earth and I hailed us a taxi and told him to take us to our hotel. Alexis fell asleep on the way there; she must have been really tired.

We got out and Percy carried Alexis, piggy back, as we went to our room. Percy pulled out his card, put it in the door and opened it. We found Thalia and Cameron both crying into one of Nico's shoulders.

"Geez, We aren' dead you guys." Percy said smiling.

They, Thalia and Cameron, ran over and squeezed us in tight hugs. We told them what had happened with the exception of what we told my mom. And then when we realized it was almost three in the morning we all went to bed. Percy, Alexis and I got the two beds. Percy and I shared a bed and Alexis got her own. We were so tired that as soon as we put our heads down, we passed out.

**Thanks for reading! Remember to REVIEW!**


	15. Dear Readers

Dear fans,

I am no longer putting my story up for grabs. If you wanted it sorry, but what would help is if you (The Fans) could help me get ideas for the next few chapters. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks.

Sign,

Percebeth3000


End file.
